


truly something special

by i_dreamthedream



Series: addicted to sane things [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Waitress AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dreamthedream/pseuds/i_dreamthedream
Summary: "It’s not like they make an actual decision to wait before having sex. At first, Connor doesn’t really notice it. They’re not being chaste, they’re just going slow. There’s a difference. He thinks."Or 3 times Connor and Evan are interrupted and one time they're notSequel to 'you matter to me'





	truly something special

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! 
> 
> This is a sequel from this fic. It can be read as a stand-alone but it would probably make more sense if you read it first.

**1**

It’s not like they make an actual decision to wait before having sex. At first, Connor doesn’t really notice it. They’re not being _chaste_ , they’re just going _slow_. There’s a difference. He thinks.

It’s true that they took their time at the beginning of their relationship. For good reasons. They both have considerable baggage to unveil and that made their emotional connection so much more important than the physical aspect of their relationship.

Which isn’t to say that Connor doesn’t enjoy the physical parts. He and Evan make out, _a lot._ And it’s great. Evan Hansen, with his tree facts, his polo shirts and his stammering is an amazing kisser.

He doesn’t think tonight is going to be different than the rest of their dates. He doesn’t have a master plan to seduce and ravish sweet doctor Hansen.

They eat at a Thai place that he knows and they walk back to his apartment because it’s closer.

His place is a bit bigger than Evan’s but it’s very hard to tell because of all the books scattered all around in piles. Some of them are on his table but others are just directly on the floor.

It’s not like Connor doesn’t have bookshelves. He _does_ actually _,_ several of them even _._ Larry even came one day to put an extra self above his bed but there’s no use. Connor is both an avid reader and a kindle snob so has long ago resigned himself to living between piles of books. He’s more than ok with it.

It’s the first time Evan sees his place thought and he’s more than a little self conscious about the state of the apartment when they enter. Evan takes one look at the room, smiles and declares: “It looks like you.”

If those words came from somebody else, it might have been an insult. But Evan actually _likes_ Connor, so his statement warms him a little inside.

Evan sits on the couch while Connor fills a pot with water and turns the stove on. His kettle died last month and he is more a coffee person anyway so he hasn’t bothered to buy another one yet.

He puts the gluten-free waffles that his Mom brought the last time she came on a plate and walks back to the living room. He sits next to Evan on the couch. His boyfriend immediately snuggles up to him and then dives for a waffle. Then chokes.

“What is that??”

“Some gluten free-slash-vegan-slash-whatever shit from my Mom’s new diet.”

“It’s inedible.”

“See you think that,” Connor replies as he takes a bite, “but throughout high school only my Mom went through a Buddhist cleanse, a seed-based diet _and_ a sugar-free diet, so this is almost good in comparison.”

Evan laughs. Connor loves that sounds.

“I’m suddenly nervous about next week’s dinner for a whole new reason,” he says.

“As you should,” Connor teases, “my Mom’s cooking is a violation of the Geneva Convention.”

Evan huffs.

“Don’t worry about that dinner though,” Connor adds softly. “You’re following Zoe’s pregnancy, you make me happy and you have Alana’s approval, you’re gonna do just fine!”

For all he tries to be reassuring, Connor is also absolutely terrified about this dinner. It’s not like he thinks his parents will disapprove of Evan. His boyfriend is well educated and polite, so he has no doubt he can wear Cynthia and Larry down. No it has nothing to do with Evan and everything to do with his own insecurities and self-doubt. It’s the first time he’s bringing somebody home because it’s the first time he’s been in a serious relationship. Hell it’s the first time he’s been in a real relationship, period.

He feels way out of his depth most of the time even though he and Evan have already settled in something close to a routine. They see each other for ice cream on Saturdays at _A la mode,_ they eat dinner at least once a week when Evan is not on call and for each tree fact that Evan texts, Connor has to tell him about the book he’s reading. It’s nothing much but it’s confortable and pleasant.

Evan hums against his side and Connor’s breath comes up short for a millisecond.

“I make you happy?” His boyfriend repeats shyly, barely looking at Connor in the eyes.

Connor nods.

Evan’s hands gently cups his face. He kisses him, his lips a gentle but hot pressure against his own. His fingers lowers and he deftly undoes the first buttons of Connor’s shirt. He dips his head to nip at Connor’s collarbone, where he already left a mark a few days ago.

Connor groans.

Evan may have everybody fooled into thinking he’s innocent little flower but Connor knows better. That boy’s mouth is _wicked._ Connor’s body is already reacting to it, trying to get Evan closer, as close as possible and _shit._

Connor isn’t really sure what the protocol is but surely they’ve waited long enough right? It’s not like sex is premature at that point. The rational part of is brain says that they should take a break to talk about it, whether they’re ready or not but Evan is grinding his hips down and Connor is pretty sure it’s all the answer he needs.

His hands sneak up beneath Evan’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin and the surprisingly strong muscles. Connor has just enough time to wonder what else is hidden behind the usual scrubs when the sprinklers turn on.

Evan shrieks and almost falls off the couch as the cold water hits him.

It takes Connor two seconds to understand what’s going on. _Shit the stove!_ He runs toward the kitchen, turns it off and deactivates the sprinklers.

He wants to slap himself.

His smoke detector has been doing weird things ever since he moved in. It’s like the sixth time his sprinklers go off with just a little water vapor. He has even plastic protected his books for fuck’s sake. He should have known better.

“You need some help?” Evan’s voice offers timidly. Connor turns around. He’s standing at the kitchen entrance, his shirt clinging to his body and his hair wet. He’s no less enticing to Connor than he was a minute ago.

“I…” Connor begins but can’t find the ability to actually say more words.

“Where do you keep your cleaning stuff? I’ll mop while you…”

“Evan no,” Connor cuts him. “It’s not necessary, I can do it. Besides you told me you have to work early tomorrow.”

“It’s okay I can stay a little longer,” Evan offers.

“I know but… I’m a little mortified right now and cleaning up might help me get my head out of the gutter.”

“Oh.” Is all Evan says, blushing. “Don’t uh… I mean it’s not like… I’m the one who initiated things back there so…”

“Evan,” Connor cuts him again. “Trust me, it was more than welcome.” Evan blushes harder.

“Rain check on that then?” he asks, probably aiming for cocky but ended up just cute.

“You got it,” Connor grins.

Evan orders an Uber home and kisses Connor seven out of the eight minutes of waiting then hurries to get his shoes and coat back on.

Alone in his apartment once he’s gone, Connor contemplates the mess. He really needs to buy a new kettle.

**2**

Dinner at his parents’ is not half as awful as he thought it would be. The conversation is light and polite. Evan manages to eat half of whatever the hell his mother cooked and nods politely when Larry talks about baseball. It’s a success in Connor’s book.

The next Saturday they go to get ice cream as usual. Connor walks with Evan to his house and is invited inside for tea. Nothing burns because Evan is a tea expert, has dozens of types sorted in iron boxes and carefully labeled. His kettle is an honest to God piece of technology that lets you choose if you want your water simmering or boiling. Point is: no smoke detector is going off this time.

They slowly sip their tea – Connor isn’t sure what type it is, he just knows there’s cinnamon in it – and cuddle on the couch.

Evan kisses him goodbye languidly in the hallway. He has a double shift at the hospital early the next morning and if Connor were a lesser man – he is most day but he’s trying not to be an asshole – he would not let him sleep until he has to go.

“D’you wanna come over Monday?” Evan asks, voice raspy. “I’ll cook dinner…”

Well Connor isn’t going to say no to that.

Evan has bags under his eyes when he opens the door on Monday night. He had to deliver triplets only a few hours ago and apparently it is an exhausting activity. Before his boyfriend can insist on cooking, Connor says he’ll order a pizza.

Evan’s eyelids keep dropping as they eat so Connor has to practically manhandle him to his bed. He’s already wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt so Connor figures he’ll be confortable enough even though those aren’t his pajamas.

“I’m sorry,” Evan mumbles, half of his face hidden in his pillow. “S’not how I wanted tonight to go.”

“It’s alright.” Connor means it. He likes spending time with Evan, it doesn’t matter that they haven’t had sex and it doesn’t matter if they do the next time they see each other or if they don’t.

“D’you wanna stay?”

“What?”

“I mean,” Evan says. He makes an aborted movement to sit up. “I don’t have to work until mid-afternoon tomorrow and I know it’s your day off so… You could stay over if you wanted and uh… sleep. I’ll cook you eggs in the morning to make up for dinner.”

“Well someone was eager to make sure I’d spend the night,” Connor smirks.

Evan blushes.

It’s fucking cute.

“Do you have clothes I could sleep in?” Connor continues because he doesn’t want to make Evan uncomfortable with his teasing when they’re about to _share a bed_.

“Closet, left door,” Evan nods.

Connor retrieves a tee shirt with a National Park logo on it and some flannel pants that look incredibly soft. He changes quickly in the bathroom and makes sure the front door is locked and the lights are out before coming back to the bedroom.

He carefully slips under the covers. He doesn’t know if Evan’s invitation also includes cuddling. He doesn’t know how to ask him that, mostly because he’s usually not a big cuddler but he likes holding Evan in his arms.

So there’s that.

Evan solves his problem however when he rolls over, slings his arms around Connor’s waist and tucks his head on Connor’s shoulder. He feels so warm.

Connor wills his body to relax and go to sleep but not before pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Evan’s head.

He wakes up first. He’s not really surprised. Unfamiliar surrounding always makes it harder to sleep soundly and he isn’t one to sleep in if he wakes up with a clear head anyway. He’s more surprised to note that Evan is spooning him, his breath tickling Connor’s ear. He blinks at the clock on Evan’s bedside table. It’s not even 8.30am yet.

He carefully untangles himself from Evan’s grip to go to the bathroom. He comes back under the covers to see that Evan is hugging his pillow and slightly drooling.

Connor should not find this so adorable.

Evan eventually stirs and slowly opens his eyes. He smiles softly.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Connor says, his voice is a little raspy. “You gonna make good of your promise to cook me breakfast?”

Evan slowly cups Connor’s cheek with his hand, his thumb gently caressing the skin below his eye. Connor has always been a little self conscious about his eyes and their weird color thing. Evan’s hand glides to his hair and he tugs. It’s not hard enough to hurt but definitively enough for Connor to shiver. He really hopes this is going where he wants it to go.

“Breakfast can wait,” Evan answers.

“But what will we do in the meantime?” Connor smirks. There’s no way he’s misreading this. Good.

“I can think of something.”

Evan pulls Connor down for a kiss. Connor ends up on top of him and immediately tries to pull up Evan’s shirt. His naked chest is a glorious sight. Connor wasn’t expecting that much chest hair but _fuck_ he wants to kiss and lick and bite…

The doorbell rings.

“You’re expecting someone?” Connor’s voice has gone from raspy to hoarse.

Evan shakes his head. His face is deliciously flushed. It’s incredibly distracting.

“It’s probably UPS, I have a package that should be delivered soon.”

Connor is tempted to make a very bad pun but he refrains. He remembers Evan has told him that even nowadays it was sometimes still difficult for him to open the door to a stranger.

“I’ll get it,” he says. After all he is still wearing a shirt and he figures he can get the box and get right back to bed.

He opens the doors to a smiling blond woman, probably in her late forties. He’s looked at the pictures on Evan’s fridge enough to know who she is. _Shit._

“Hi,” he says awkwardly.

“You’re not Evan.” He knows that tone. Cynthia had the same when he first mentioned he had a boyfriend.

“Ah, uh no I’m not. I’m Connor. Evan is… He’s… I’ll get him!”

He all but flees toward the bedroom.

Evan is propped up on his bed, resting against the headboard.

“ _Babe,”_ Connor singsongs. “Your Mom’s here!”

All color drains from his boyfriend’s face. He grabs a hoodie from the bedroom floor and hurries down the hall with Connor on his heels.

“Mom! What are you doing here?”

“We were supposed to go brunching,” Mrs. Hansen laughs. “Or did you forget?”

“Yes?” Evan answers probably a little too honestly.

“Well I’m sorry to bother you I didn’t know you had company over.”

Connor blushes.

“Yeah well…” Evan replies, “We could still go? I mean the three of us. You already came all the way here and,” he turns to Connor, “I do owe you breakfast.”

Connor isn’t very confortable with the idea. But he can’t really change the first impression he made on Mrs. Hansen so he better make sure the lady doesn’t think he’s the type to leave her son high and dry. Plus Evan had to sit through an entire dinner with his own parents, this sounds almost fun in comparison. At least there’ll be bacon.

“Yeah sure,” he answers.

Evan shoots him a sunny smile in response and Connor knows it’s all worth it.

**3**

Connor is buzzing. Evan has been given him long looks throughout dinner. He has even tried an ill-advised yet overeager game of footsies that only ended up in kicking Connor’s chair. One thing Connor is sure of: there won’t be a long conversation once they go back to his place. Good.

His gets the bill, tips the waiter and walks with Evan to his car.

The drive back seems extremely long. The radio bleeps shitty pop songs that all sound the same to him. Evan is drumming his fingers along his thighs. On impulse, Connor reaches for it and only lets go when he has to park.

Once they’re inside, he’s about to ask Evan if he wants some tea when he gets pulled into one of the most intense kiss of his life.

“C’mon,” Evan tugs him toward his bedroom.

“You in a rush?”

“We don’t need the sprinklers to go off again,” Evan smirked.

Connor huffs. He’s never gonna live this down. Between the hallway and his bedroom, he loses his jacket, his belt and one shoe. Evan is in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt when Connor’s phone rings.

Evan groans.

“Don’t answer it,” he says, his hands travelling along Connor’s chest, making a very compelling case. Connor pushes his boyfriend down on his bed and he is about to kneel on the floor when Evan’s phone rings. He hastily declines the call then pulls Connor in for another kiss.

Both of their phones ring at the same time.

They pulled apart, a little wearily. Connor retrieves his phone on the floor while Evan checks the caller ID.

“It’s Alana.”

“It’s Zoe.”

They both accept the call.

“Everything ok Squirrel?”

“Alana, hi! Is something the matter?”

_“Connor!”_ Zoe says a little breathless on the end of the line. _“Are you with Evan?”_

“Yeah why?”

_“We’re heading to the hospital right now. It’s time, the baby’s coming!”_

“We’ll be right there! Hang on tight!”

He hangs up. Evan is still talking to Alana so he gathers his clothes and car keys and motions for Evan to follow him.

They get to the hospital in record time. Thank God neither of them drank at the restaurant.

Zoe and Alana meet them at the entrance. Alana looks frantic and Zoe is breathing heavily. Her face twists with pain each time she has a contraction.

The switch in Evan’s behavior is incredible. He was always very professional and cute in consultation. But as he put on the scrubs and gives orders to a nurse, the words that come to Connor’s mind are _fierce_ and _hot._

Connor shakes his head. Now is not the time to be drooling over his boyfriend _while his sister is in labor._

Evan takes Zoe to an examination room while Connor calls their parents. Larry answers and tells him they’ll be at the hospital in half an hour.

They make it in twenty minutes.

Connor sits in the waiting room with his parents for a while. Cynthia asks him a few questions about work but Connor doesn’t really feel like making small talk with his Mom right now. Evan comes out to tell them that the birth won’t be before another three hours. Connor sighs. He knows nobody is going anywhere so he resigns himself to an uncomfortable night on a hospital chair.

Evan brings him coffee from the nurse station because ‘it’s way better than the one from the machine, trust me on that!’ He works on some paperwork and checks on Zoe every twenty minutes. His sister is clutching Alana’s hand and she shouts colorful expletives when the pain gets too much.

Around two in the morning, the delivery finally starts. Zoe is pushed into another room with Alana following but he and his parents can’t go in.

Connor paces but remarks that, surprisingly, his mother isn’t.

“I was in labor for fifteen hours when you were born,” Cynthia says. “Twelve for Zoe. She’ll be fine, trust me.”

“Pity Alana,” his father smirks. “She’s about to have her hand permanently bruised.”

Cynthia scoffs. Connor rolls his eyes.

It takes another three hours before they get some news. Connor tries to read in the meantime but the only thing he has is a battered copy of the _Catcher in the Rye._ He loves the book but he’s pretty sure he can quote it from back to front already and it’s not enough to hold his attention for long. So he alternates between walking from one end of the waiting room to the other and drumming his fingers against the armrest.

“It’s a boy!” Alana shouts as she bursts through the doors at around 5 o’clock.

“We already knew that, Lana.” Connor says, somehow patiently. He’s a bit cranky, those chairs are really not made for sitting.

“Oh, right… Well, he’s… he’s perfect. Nineteen point five inches and seven point two pounds. And his name is Michael Benjamin Beck-Murphy.” She’s grinning and bouncing excitedly and for a second Connor vividly remembers their last day of senior year right after she made her valedictorian speech.

He congratulates her and she leads them to Zoe’s bedroom.

His sister looks exhausted but also happy. She’s holding her son against her chest. Their mother coos at her first grandchild and Larry is pretending that he’s not crying.

Zoe transfers the newborn in his arms at some point. Michael feels so so fragile and Connor has to promise himself to always be gentle with him.

“Hi Shrimp,” he says.

The baby gargles in response.

**+1**

When the euphoria of the birth finally winds down, it’s almost 6am. Connor emails his boss to tell her he won’t be able to make it today. He had minimal sleep and a lot of coffee, which can’t be good for his professionalism. He wants to go home, take a hot shower and take a nap for the next twelve hours.

Evan is waiting for him at the nurse station. He had left his scrub and is just wearing a light green polo and some jeans.

“How are you?” he asks.

“Exhausted,” Connor answers honestly. “I don’t know how you do that every day.”

“It’s my job.”

“You’re amazing.”

Evan blushes.

Connor takes him in his arms and hugs him. In the middle of the hospital corridor.

Fuck he’s probably more tired than he thought.

Evan returns the hug, thankfully. And he kisses him on the cheek softly.

“How does it feel to be an uncle?” he asks.

Connor shrugs.

“S’not the part I’m worried about,” he says.

“No?”

“Nope. Apparently I’m also the Shrimp’s godfather. Zoe and Alana thinks I’ll be a good role-model or something,” he mumbles.

Evan hugs him again. Like he’s _proud of him_ and something goes haywire in Connor’s chest.

“You’re gonna do fine,” Evan says when he releases him. “I’m sure.”

“Yeah,” Connor doesn’t want to think about it now. How his sister and Alana trust him so unconditionally, how his parents had genuinely smiled at the news, how Evan is looking at him right now. So he says something dumb:

“You looked hot back there by the way.”

_Fuck._ Why did he have to say that?

“What?” Evan laughs.

“I mean…” Connor debates telling the truth but he figures that since they’re already dating, he can be honest to his boyfriend about how attractive he looks. “Wearing those scrubs, being all confident and doctor-y…”

Fuck that isn’t even a word. He knows that, he’s an English major for fuckness sake!

“You’ve seen me wear those scrubs before. You came with Zoe to her appointments when Alana was away!”

“Yeah, and you were _cute!”_

Evan laughs again.

“Are you tired?” he asks.

“Yeah, but I’m also wired from all the coffee so I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep right now.”

Wordlessly, Evan takes his hands and tugs him forward. Connor follows him into another part of the hospital and inside a room that clearly reads: “PERSONNEL ONLY”.

Connor only has time to notice the bed before Evan closes the door, locks it and kisses him. As surprised as he is, kissing back comes almost naturally.

Evan clearly has a goal set. He kisses down Connor’s neck and his hands starts to deftly unbutton his shirt. Connor is almost embarrassed at how quickly his body is reacting to Evan’s proximity.

“Seriously?” he can’t help but ask. “Now?”

“We were interrupted earlier,” Evan says, almost matter-of-factly. Connor is satisfied to see that he’s a little breathless and that his cheeks are a lovely shade of pink. “ _Again._ And I really want you right now.”

“And here?”

“There’s a perfectly good bed,” Evan shrugs. As if to prove his point, he pushes Connor down on it and straddles him. It’s only a twin-size but Connor has no doubt they will make it work. “And there’s nothing to interrupt us.”

“I can’t believe we’re about to have sex in the hospital break room,” Connor laughs. “This is some serious _Grey’s Anatomy_ shit.”

“I don’t like that show,” Evan says as he takes off his polo. Connor takes in the sight of him again. He’s definitely stronger than he looks, the way the muscles in his arms flex as he moves is mesmerizing. Evan doesn’t go to the gym so Connor wonders if all of this comes from hiking and tree climbing.

“Are you seriously gonna tell me that it’s not realistic that they have sex all the time?” he threads his fingers through Evan’s chest hair, brushing over a nipple. Evan huffs.

“It’s not medically accurate at all. But we are not,” he continues firmly, “talking about that right now.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

It’s clear who sets the pace here so Connor lets himself be led. It turns out Evan is kind of bossy in bed. The good kind of bossy. He determinedly drags out every noise he can out of Connor during foreplay, mapping almost every area of his body with his hands and tongue. Then he fishes out a small bottle of lube and a condom out of his jeans’ pocket. They shuffle around a bit to find a confortable position and hit a few false starts but soon enough they find a rhythm that works _great_.

It’s been a while since Connor has gotten laid but this. This is so good. And utterly different from what he’s used to.

They laugh and bicker and kiss throughout it all.

They don’t last very long. Connor thinks he ought to be embarrassed by that but the intensity of his orgasm largely makes up for it.

Once they’ve dealt with the condom and clean themselves as best as they can, Evan nuzzles Connor’s shoulder and he is happy to hold him for a while.

“You good?” Evan asks him softly.

“Yeah… Kinda tired now, you wore me out.”

Evan chuckles.

“We can drive back to your place, if you want. Take a nap.”

“A nap?” Connor raises an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Evan says. “ _Sleep.”_ Then after a second of consideration: “we are definitely having sex again later though.”

Connor snorts: “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, this is needs to be part of our new routine.”

“Uh, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Connor muses. “How does it go now, is it sex before or after ice-cream on Saturday?”

“Shut up smartass,” Evan tickles his ribs and Connor laughs.

Yeah, Connor thinks, he really wants more of this in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Send a comment or a kudo my way? <3 
> 
> Lots of love xx


End file.
